


Gravity

by GanymedeLullaby99, thedrunkenwerewolf



Series: Heirverse: Phase 2 (Can We Survive This?) [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Betrayal, Emotional Hurt, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love, M/M, Poetry, chessboards, story cross references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanymedeLullaby99/pseuds/GanymedeLullaby99, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: Heirverse. Gin's pov. Poetry. Concurrent with events in the early chs of 'Can We Survive This'. Still reeling from Sousuke's affair, Gin struggles to deal with the pain and betrayal he feels at the hands of the person he loves most. Collaborative with Ganymede Lullaby.





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Business: We don't own bleach. But Wolfy owns the heirverse.  
> also more proof Heir infects :)
> 
> GL a/n: this is what happens when left to my own devices... Zangetsu made me do it. Uh, basically this is the result of being affected emotionally by a well written story that really touched my heart. The infection is real and I'm proud to be AiGin trash. This is all Wolfy's fault!
> 
> Wolfy's a/n: Poets inspiring poets. Mad, mad, mad love to Ganymede Lullaby for letting me assimilate this into my series. She wrote a gorgeous thing inspired by cwst [and to an extent Lie] and it made me cry and feel things. I was thus attacked by a plot bunny and had to add to it, and well collab happened. So Please send some love her way and drop us a comment! She is awesome and deserves. She's heirverse trash and I love it!
> 
> Notes: poetry. Gin's pov. Concurrent with events in the early chs of 'Can We Survive This?'. general heirverse tangle. Subtle mirrors to Lie . Strong cwst references. Love and heartbreak. Gunshots as standard issue.

**Gravity**

Where was your heart when you decided to cheat on me?

With  _her_  of all people.

Why would she mean enough for you to touch her?

Wasn't I supposed to be your everything?

The stars, moon, the whole entire galaxy!

All the three worlds couldn't keep me away from you even for a moment,

Yet the same didn't go for you if you do easily disregarded our whole marriage.

Our history. Our shared decades together.

The life we built. The love we shared.

You told me you loved me. Was that all a lie?

I take a deep breath. Slowly. Painfully. To ground myself to Earth.

Even breathing is hard.

"You won't be like the others."

I feel like I've been shot in the chest.

I'd  **rather**  be shot in the chest than feel this.

Because you've forgotten who I am to you, who I was to you, and it just feels... it just feels...

Like I'm nobody at all.

Though the pain ripples throughout my being,

It hurts more that I'm separated from you

But...

Our hearts aren't in synch with one another

You wouldn't have strayed if they were

Your world doesn't revolve around me anymore.

You wouldn't have so much looked elsewhere if I was your center

Why would you betray me and destroy what we had?

I thought we were better than this. Stronger than this.

I thought you loved me.

But it's only me falling. Holding my breath in case I drowned.

I may have broken your physical possessions, smashed your favourite mug to pieces

But you completely obliterated my heart

You don't realize it honestly imploded on itself

I am torn from the inside out

There's no me without you

Don't you see it?!

You can't be that blind to how much I love you, Sou!

I refuse to believe that despite the proof in front of my very eyes

That I am no one. Nothing. Less than nothing if you could do this.

That you don't want me, you don't need me, I don't matter.

Now I stand looking the fool for standing by your side

Having to live with the excruciatingly horrible knowledge of seeing I'm nothing at all to you.

I know this, but...

You're still my entire world, Sou.

And with the numbing hurt of a heart that knows no other, wants no one but the object of my stability, my center of gravity... I know this:

I still love you, Sousuke.

Always have.

Always will.

Even if it's clear you don't love me.


End file.
